Glee Prom Part 1
by falluver
Summary: MY version of Glee prom! :P
1. Chapter 1

"So prom's coming up," Kurt Hummel said plainly, stabbing at the lettuce in his mediocre school-bought salad. "What are your guys' plans?"

Kurt had been back at McKinley for two weeks. Not that he didn't love his time spent at Dalton with Blaine and the Warblers, but he was glad to be back. He had missed his friends at his old school.

"None," Rachel Berry answered dully. "You can't go if you're single."

"Are you still going on about that, Rachel," Mercedes Jones asked her best friend, the impatience thick in her voice. "I told you before. You have to choose between love and talent sometimes, and-"

"I know, I know. But neither of you are taking that advice very well, either. Kurt, you and Blaine have been going out for almost a month now; Mercedes, that football player Anthony Rashad has been pursuing you ever since November and he is not letting up anytime soon. I should just face it: I'm going to be the only one without a date for prom. So I shouldn't go."

Kurt gave her a sad smile and patted her hand. Mercedes was shocked. "I can't believe this. Glee club legend and trendsetter Rachel Berry _isn't going to prom_? Are you feeling okay?"

Rachel giggled. "What's the point? Finn is obviously going with Quinn, and he's the only guy I would accept." Her smile had faded.

Kurt grinned deviously. "You seem to have forgotten who I am. Let me refresh your memory: Finn's my step-brother. This means I know everything going on in his head, because he isn't good at keeping secrets." His expression became serious. "He's not over you, Rachel. He pretends he is, because you act like you've moved on too, but he's only dating Quinn because she scared him into it."

"I don't blame him," Mercedes laughed, eyeing the mean-looking blond they were talking about. "She's the scariest thing _I've_ ever met."

Rachel smirked. "So what am I supposed to do?" she asked Kurt.

He got that sneaky look on his face again. I'll talk about you at home, but you need to make sure you get a date. Make Finn jealous. And don't settle for a guy just because he'll definitely say yes- like Jacob- try to get a date Finn will hate."

"But remember? Rachel already tried to make Finn jealous with Puck _and_ Jesse. If it always backfired before, why would it work now?" Rachel nodded in agreement with Mercedes.

"_Because_, honey, I'm an expert at this. With my help, there's absolutely _no way _anything can go wrong." Kurt sounded confident, and he was convincing Rachel and Mercedes quickly.

"What are your plans for prom, Kurt? Can we expect to see Blaine at McKinley?" She gasped before adding, "_Out of uniform_?"

"Maybe," Kurt answered, trying to be mysterious. His iPhone buzzed and he pulled it out of his jacket pocket. "Speak of the devil…"

"What does he say?" Mercedes asked, reaching out to snatch the phone.

Kurt pulled the iPhone away just in time. "Let me read it first!" Mercedes pulled her arm back and pouted.

The text from Blaine simply asked what he was doing, but Kurt still smiled. "_Discussing prom_," he wrote back. An answer came in an impossibly short time.

"_I bet you're enjoying that conversation. I wish I could see your face_."

Kurt sighed happily at the words. Rachel and Mercedes were anxious to hear what Blaine had written. "I wish you could be here, too. I miss you a lot," Kurt responded.

Before Kurt begin to talk about how perfect Blaine was (for the fifth time that day), Finn Hudson burst into the cafeteria and ran to the table where his three friends sat. His hair was more tousled than usual from the warm breeze outside, and he had a goofy grin on his face.

"Kurt!" he exclaimed when he reached his stepbrother, out of breath. "Come outside, you've got to see this!"

Kurt was obviously annoyed. "Not _now_, Finn-" But Kurt was interrupted when Finn grabbed his wrist and jerked him towards the door. Rachel and Mercedes quickly threw away their trash and chased after the brothers.

Finn slammed into the heavy doors to get outside. "What are we doing?" a shaken Kurt squealed when they came to a stop at the top of the ramp. Finn wasn't listening, though. He was searching the courtyard for someone.

"Yo, Finn!" The boy's friend Artie at a table with all of the other glee club members. He had his biker-gloved hands cupped around his mouth as he yelled. Once Finn spotted his wheel-chair bound buddy he began pulling Kurt in that direction again.

Kurt was relieved to stop being bragged once he ad Finn reached the table. Apparently Mercedes and Rachel hadn't felt like running- they were strutting across the courtyard towards Kurt.

"What was that all about?" Kurt asked for the second time. Again, nobody answered. Instead, Finn pushed the smaller boy down onto the bench at the end of the table. Kurt looked over his shoulder at his friends from glee club. He searched their faces for a clue of what was happening, but the only thing he saw were a dozen smiles identical to Finn's.

"Well don't stare at us," Santana Lopez snapped with a laugh. "Just watch."

"Watch what?" Kurt tried to wail, but Sam Evans shoved his shoulder to make him face the other way.

Right when Kurt was about to explode with curiosity and irritation, the intercom crackled.

"Hey, Kurt' we've got a song for you." Kurt recognized the voice as Wes Hughes,' one of the Warblers, and cocked his head. What was he doing here?

Suddenly, all of the Dalton Academy Warblers streamed into the courtyard. Each one was carrying a microphone and whistling a familiar tune. They got in three lines on the tall set of stairs at the end of the yard in front of Kurt.

The McKinley students looked up from their disgusting lunched and boring notes at the uniform-clad private schoolers, who were beginning to sing the opening to a song in a capella. Kurt spotted all of his old friends- Wes, David, Nick, Thad- but where was Blaine?

He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and jumped. The New Directions giggled. Kurt looked up to see Blaine smiling at him. Kurt opened his mouth to formally introduce his boyfriend to his friends, but Blaine silenced him by taking his hand. Kurt tried not to swoon at the simple gesture as Blaine began to sing to him. He recognized it as one of his favorite songs.

"_Let's pretend baby,_

_That you've just met me,_

_And I've never seen you before."_

The rest of the Warblers ran down the stairs to Blaine's side.

"_I'll tell all my friends_

_That I think you're starin'_

_And you'll say the same_

_To yours"_

Blaine winked at Rachel and Mercedes who giggled and turned red. Wes and David, Blaine's two best friends, went over to the girls and began to twirl them around.

"_And, oh, we'll dance around it all night_

_And then I'll follow you outside_

_And try to open my mouth,_

_But nothing seems to come out right"_

Blaine took Kurt's hand sand pulled him to his feet. Despite how much Kurt was blushing, the two began to dance around the courtyard.

"_And I wanna fall in love with you again,_

_I don't have to try, it's so easy_

_Who needs to pretend?_

_But because it's so funny_

_Let's just think about it, honey_

_Let's just fall in love again_

The New Directions couldn't contain their laughter. Tears came to Mercedes' eyes as she watched her best friend and her boyfriend skirt around the tables in the yard. She had never seen Kurt look so happy.

The students of McKinley started to clap along, and this was obviously irritating Rachel. When the New Directions had their own flash mob at school earlier in the year, only two people looked up- Sam Evans and Sunshine Corazon. That wasn't much of an audience, if you ask her.

"_We'll fall disgustingly fast,_

_And we'll stop hanging out with friends,_

_And they'll be so offended…_

_And I just wanna fall in love with you again_

_I don't have to try, it's so easy_

_Who needs to pretend?_

_But because it's so funny_

_Let's just think about it, honey_

_Let's just fall in love again…_

The song came to an end and the students erupted into an applause.

Finn leaned down to whisper to his girlfriend, Quinn. "People thought it was cute when Kurt and I danced at the wedding, but it looks a lot cooler when Blaine does it." She rolled her eyes.

Blaine gestured for the Warblers and New Direction members to come over. Wes put his arm around Santana possessively, and she let him. Brittany and Sam watched jealously.

Once all of Kurt's friends surrounded the couple, Blaine smirked at Kurt. "Hey," he said nonchalantly.

They all chuckled in anticipation. "Hey," Kurt echoed, looking around. "What's with the crowd?"

"I was planning to ask you to prom right now. I figured there was a better chance of you saying yes if your friends were watching."

"Why would he say _no_?" Santana asked softly, eyeing Blaine appreciatively. The boys from Dalton laughed, not realizing that Santana wasn't joking.

"She's got a point," Kurt said.

This made Blaine smile. "Okay then… Kurt, will you go to prom with me?"

"I'd love to."

Everybody cheered. Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina Cohen-Chang elbowed through the crowd to Kurt's side.

"What are you going to wear?" Mercedes asked Kurt breathlessly.

Kurt paled. "I don't know!"

She tsked and pulled him away to talk about prom trends. "New Directions, Warblers; Warblers, New Directions," he barely managed to introduce the two groups before his girlfriends dragged him away.

"I'm totally going to wear a purple dress," Mercedes announced, pushing Kurt down into a seat. "My sister told me it stood for royalty."

"Fine, you called purple, so I get gold. They both symbolize being the best," Rachel dealed. "What about you, Tina? I'm sure you have plans to wear something beautiful."

Tina began to explain for she wanted to dress a little more modern for prom, but Kurt had zoned out. He gazed longingly across the courtyard at Blaine, who was in a conversation with Finn. Finn was trying to be a good step-son by doing a bad job of intimidating Blaine, while the other boy was nodding along, trying to make a good impression. Blaine's expression changed when he felt Kurt's eyes on him. He glanced at Kurt in the corner of his eye, knowing what he was thinking.

"Excuse me," Blaine said to Finn, interrupting him. Finn watched in disbelief as Blaine crossed the yard to his boyfriend. Quinn patted Finn on the shoulder, not trying very hard to be comforting.

Kurt tried not to smile too wide when Blaine came over and took his hand. Tina paused mid-sentence as Kurt got up from the table and walked away with Blaine. Mercedes and Tina looked upset, but Rachel just shrugged. "It was going to happen sooner or later," she said flatly as they watched the cute couple go.

Blaine led the way until they got inside the school, when Kurt pulled them into the choir room. They sat down next to each other and Blaine looked around.

"I missed you too," he said, smiling at Kurt. "I never got to respond to your last text."

Kurt grinned. "How on _earth_ did you pull that performance off, Blaine?"

"It wasn't my idea, actually. Turns out the rest of the Warblers have been dying for us to get together ever since they met you. They've had this planned out for months, and never told me about it. They were planning to make me ask you to prom that way, whether we were already a couple or not."

"God… I love those guys," Kurt said quietly, making Blaine laugh.

Blaine put his arm around Kurt. "I do too."

END OF PART 1


	2. Chapter 2

"Aren't the Warblers so cool?" Santana Lopez muttered to her boyfriend as she watched the boys from the other school introduce themselves.

"Too cool, I think," Sam Evans whispered back. He was frowning at her.

"Woa, Blondie! Don't get your panties in a bunch! What's your problem?" She stepped in his way, preventing him from walking away to his friends.

"You're checking all of those guys out." His face was turning red fast.

She laughed haughtily. "And why does this surprise you?"

"Because you're dating me! Not one of those preppy robots!" Nick and Jeff, two of the nearby Warblers, looked up in shock.

"I can't believe you're getting jealous, Sam," Santana hissed. "Why did you go out with me if this was going to happen? I'm hot- this is what I _do_."

"Yeah, well, don't. Or maybe you shouldn't go out with me," Sam countered. Santana saw her ex-best friend brighten over his shoulder. "You can go out with a _Warbler_."

Santana ignored when Brittany's pretty face fell again. "Maybe I will. They're obviously much more fun than _you_." She spat the last word and strode away.

A chorus of "ooohs" came from Finn, Puck, and Artie. Sam glared at them, but only Finn stopped laughing.

Santana walked through the crowd of Warblers and New Directions members until she found Wes. She tapped his shoulder politely.

"Hey!" he greeted cheerily when he turned around. "What did you think of the song?"

"I loved it," Santana replied.

"That's cool, because-"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she interrupted bluntly.

"Uh… no. Not anymore."

"Perfect," Santana exclaimed, clapping once. "Let's go to prom together, Wes. We'd be a great couple." She could feel Quinn Fabray's eyes burning into her back. Santana was the only Junior at McKinley with a chance of stealing Quinn's crown, and they both knew it. The only difference was that Santana didn't _need _to date a football player like Finn Hudson to get a boost. She was a shoo-in without any help from a guy.

He raised his eyebrows. "Sure. It'll be fun."

Sam fumed, but his four teammates howled with laughter.

"Man!" Puck shouted, wiping tears from his eyes. "You showed her!"

"I feel bad for you, dude," Artie added, gasping for air. "You went out with Quinn- and she cheated on you. Then you left her for Santana, who just ditched you for one of those 'preppy robots!'" Artie slapped his lifeless leg and guffawed.

Finn eyes widened as Sam turned even redder and clenched his fists. Puck noticed too. "Hey, you can't hit us, we're your _bros_."

"Some bros you are," Sam growled, stomping away.

"Sam!" Rachel Berry called, trying to keep up with the taller boy.

He whipped around. "What? Do you want to make fun of me too? Then go ahead, but I'm sorry, no one is watching."

"No," she sighed, a little breathless from chasing him. "I think we should go out."

He didn't see that coming at all. "Uh, no offense, Rachel- I mean, you're a nice girl and all… but why would I got out with you?"

"No offense taken," she chirped. "I just saw what happened back there, and it gave me an idea. You see, Finn doesn't really like you right now, so if I date you, he'll get jealous. And both Quinn and Santana hate me, so they'll think there's something wrong with them and want you back. It's simple."

"But I don't want Quinn or Santana back," he said slowly, still processing her words.

"Sure you don't," Rachel said sarcastically. "You'll change your mind, Sam, I promise you."

She sounded uncharacteristically confident when she said this, but Sam was still doubtful. "No thanks, Rachel. I'll see you tomorrow. I'm going home."

Sam turned and continued to the parking lot. "You're going to regret it!" Rachel shouted after him as Kurt and Blaine stepped out of the school. They stared at her; she ran her hands through her sleek hair in frustration.

"What was that all about?" Kurt asked, amused.

Rachel sighed as the sauntered over. "A lot happened while you two decided to go make out."

"Tell me," Kurt pressed, blushing at what she said.

"Sam got jealous of how much Santana liked the Warblers, so they broke up. Two minutes later, Santana and Wes started going out."

"Santana and Wes?" Kurt laughed. "That's a crazy couple."

"Wait- when did Wes break up with Jocelyn?" Blaine asked.

"Three weeks ago, Blaine," Kurt said impatiently, looking at him in disbelief. "He was a wreck for _days_. How did you not notice? He was your friend first!"

Blaine chuckled. "Sorry, Kurt. Three weeks ago, I was a little busy _falling in love _with my duet partner."

Kurt blushed again. "Oh, that's a good reason."

"Uh-huh," Blaine joked. "I thought so."

Kurt thought about what Rachel said. "So why were you two talking?" he asked, pointing in the direction Sam had disappeared.

"Because Sam and Finn aren't on good terms right now, since Finn stole Sam's girlfriend. It would be an insult to Finn if I went out with Sam _right after _I got over him."

Kurt slapped her hand. "That's mean!" He reconsidered. "…But true." Rachel nodded animatedly, and Blaine tried to keep up with them. "Isn't it ironic," Kurt mused, "that I've had a crush on both of those boys at one point?"

Blaine's eyes widened. "Both of them? But they're straight!"

Kurt shrugged- no big deal. "Nobody knew that Jeremiah kid you like was gay. Same thing. But I still refuse to change my mind about Sam being in the closet."

Blaine shook his head, chuckling at Kurt's comment. "I don't really know anything about Sam, except he isn't very smart-"

"And unusually feminine," Kurt interjected thoughtfully.

"But you liked Finn!" Blaine exclaimed, thinking about the other boy. "He's your step-brother!"

"He wasn't always my step-brother," Kurt said bluntly, a mischievous smile creeping onto his face. "I had a lot of tricks up my sleeve to get close to him."

Rachel shuddered and turned to Blaine. "You should have seen the make-over he gave me to make Finn stop liking me. The _Grease_ look did not work on me." Kurt giggled at the memory.

Blaine looked hopelessly lost, but still amused. "You two are hilarious."

"Well, we try," Kurt replied, side-hugging Rachel. He returned to their previous topic. "You don't need to worry, though. All of this ended before I even met you."

"Good." Blaine leaned in to give Kurt a small kiss before turning to hug Rachel. "I'll see you guys later," he said, heading off to his car. They watched him send out a text to all of the Warblers, who came around the corner a second later, following Blaine back to school.

"Good call, picking Sam," Kurt said to Rachel once the Warblers had left.

Rachel sighed. "He turned me down, even after I told him my plan."

Kurt tsked. "Don't worry about it. Once he realizes you're right, he'll be begging for you on his knees."

Rachel bit her lip. "I hope you're right…"

END OF PART 2


	3. Chapter 3

Santana's gaze shifted to the blond across the aisle. Brittany Pierce looked as disinterested as ever, slouching in her desk, her feet on the back of the chair in front of her. She was wearing a pink floral button-down tied at the waist, light wash torn jeans, and peachy colored low-tops. Her platinum hair was sleek and strait, falling down onto the edge of the desk behind her. She was chewing on the end of a bright green gel pen.

Ho-ly crap.

Santana took one last look at her ex-best friend before she tore a piece of lined paper out of her notebook.

_You look really hot right now._

She folded the paper into an airplane and launched it into Brittany's lap. The other girl was startled out of her daydream and then smiled in Santana's direction. She read the note, then wrote her response.

_I thought you didn't like me anymore._

Brittany tossed the paper back in a ball, bouncing it off the back of Noah Puckerman's head. He woke with a start, but the girls ignored him.

_I lied. I never got over, I was just angry that you were happy with Artie instead of me. I couldn't imagine myself with anybody else- definitely not Sam. I broke up with him._

Santana threw the paper back and tried to listen to Mr. Schuester's Spanish monotone while Brittany replied. The note returned.

_But you're dating that Asian Warbler nerd now._

Santana bit her lip.

_I'd dump him in a second if I could be with you._

Brittany smiled sadly when she read what Santana had written. She began to scrawl her answer, but Mr. Shue walked up and took the note away. Considering he was their glee coach, he thought the girls would have more respect for him. On the other hand, his girlfriend, Holly, was close to Santana and Brittany, so he knew they were confused with their feelings for each other. He decided he was just happy to know they were on speaking terms again.

The bell rang, and the two girls fell in to step together. They wordlessly made their way to the library, where they were always able to talk.

"So what are we going to do now?" Brittany asked. She linked her pinky through Santana's once they were alone.

"We obviously still can't be together," Santana sighed, making Brittany frown. "I'm with Wes, and you're with Artie. To break up with them would just make people talk."

Brittany looked confused. "In a bad way?" Santana nodded. "But how can it be bad if they're right?"

Santana opened her mouth to say how obvious it was that talk was bad, but she changed her mind.

Oh, God. Brittany was right.

The next morning, the glee club gathered before class started. This was the usual routine for Mondays, Thursdays, and Fridays, because Mr. Shue was paranoid that they would always forget what they learned over the weekends. Needless to say, Rachel was the only one who looked awake on these days.

Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt and Tina strode into the choir room at seven A.M. that Friday morning. The first thing they saw was Holly Holiday sitting on top of the piano, wearing black skinny jeans, flip flops, and a Guns N' Roses tee shirt.

"What's up, guys?" she asked cheerily, hopping off her perch on the baby grand.

"Not much, Miss H.," Mercedes said slowly. He gaze flashed to Mr. Shue, who was just filing through papers, as if her presence was normal there. The weirdest thing was that everybody knew that Holly and Will broke up two weeks ago, during their Night of Neglect benefit concert.

Holly was grinning excitedly, looking at each of their faces. Her eyes fell on Kurt. "Hey, man!" She said overenthusiastically, throwing her hands in the air happily. "You're back! Did you realize that it really _is_ better here?"

"Well, I loved my time with the Warblers," Kurt said. "But I just missed my friends here too much."

"Yeah, 'cause we're awesome," Puck drawled, sauntering into the room with Finn and Sam.

"Kurt seemed to really enjoy his time away, though," Tina teased. "He got a boyfriend."

Holly smirked.

"I would just like to say that I haven't officially approved of Blaine yet, Kurt," Finn announced.

Kurt turned to face his brother, glowering. "Who I date is not up to you. It's up to me…" he turned back to his girlfriends and lowered his voice… "and my dad." The girls giggled.

Finn paused, having heard everything Kurt had said. "Wait- Blaine hasn't met Burt yet?"

"Of course they've met. Dad just doesn't know we're dating. He had thought we were, but I set him straight… He seemed relieved, so I don't know how he'll take it now that things have changed."

Mr. Schuester was only half-listening, sorting through music. "Wait, Kurt, you have a boyfriend now?"

Everybody chuckled- including Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Artie and Mike, who had just walked in. "Yes," said Kurt, drawing the word out. "I'm dating Blaine, my friend from Dalton."

"Isn't he the boy who sings all the solos there?"

Kurt sighed. "Yes." It was obvious- Mr. Shue and Blaine had met many times since Sectionals.

"Oh that guy," Santana said. "The attention whore… just like Rachel." She earned glares from both Kurt and Rachel.

"Well congratulations," Mr. Shue said half-heartedly. This caused the whole class to laugh again.

Mr. Shue called Sam over to talk to him about his bad Spanish grade. He walked over, standing next to Kurt and the girls surrounding the piano. Rachel inched closer to him, making sure Santana, Quinn, and Finn were in sight.

When Sam was finished being lectured, Rachel turned to him. "Have you thought about my offer?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Yeah, about that. I really don't think-" He stopped. Rachel had put her hand on his. Kurt had paused his conversation with Mercedes and Tina to glance proudly at Rachel from the corner of his eye.

At the same second, Quinn seemed to notice the gesture. Sam's eyes widened, realizing Rachel had been right.

"So?" Rachel prompted, a smile tugging at her face.

"I'm in. I'll see you at prom," Sam replied excitedly.

Finn Hudson waited in the driver's seat of his pick-up truck after the last glee rehearsal of the week. He stepped out of the '99 Ford F150 to wave Kurt over once the other boy walked out of the building.

"Sorry," Kurt called across the parking lot. "Blaine's here. He's picking me up."

"Dude!" Finn exclaimed, annoyed.

Kurt just laughed. "Race you there!" he shouted before getting into Blaine's BMW. The black car looped around the row and Kurt stuck his tongue out at Finn as they zoomed away.

A minute later, Rachel and Sam exited the school, holding hands and giggling at a joke Sam had cracked. Rachel broke away reluctantly to get in her own car. She met Finn's gaze, but just smiled in that super-sad-and-painful way she had since the break-up, when she wanted to make it look like she wasn't hurting anymore. Finn met Sam's gaze and waved him over.

"'Sup, dude?" Sam droned.

"What's the deal with you and Rachel?"

The color drained from Sam's face. He knew it wouldn't be easy to make this go smoothly. "Uh, I asked her to prom, and she said yes," he lied nervously.

"Why her?" Finn asked emotionlessly.

"I don't know. We just liked each other." Finn raised his eyebrows doubtfully. "Look man: I've had two girlfriends since I've come here, and they've both cheated on me. Santana with Wes; Quinn with you."

"Okay, first- Santana didn't cheat on you! And second, if you want a loyal girlfriend, you shouldn't pick Rachel. She made out with Puck when she was with me, remember?"

"You're just mad that she's over you," Sam growled, his lies becoming more and more believable. He turned and started to head to his car, but Finn chased him.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Oh, you know what that means." Sam stopped and glared at his first friend from McKinley. "You don't even have to like Rachel to know you're killing her. You keep leading her on, even though you're with Quinn, and when she decides to find somebody better than you, you get pissed off. You're just a frickin' hypocrite, that's what you are."

Finn opened his mouth, but then snapped it shut.

Sam nodded stiffly. "Mm-hm. See you later," he muttered, his tone not nearly as friendly as the words he spoke.

Finn cursed as he got into his truck. He pulled quickly out of the parking space and onto the main road, trying not to admit that Sam knew what he was saying.

"_Hombre_."

"Er… man?"

"Yes," Kurt responded. "_Aguila._"

"Eagle," Blaine said, obviously bored out of his mind as he played with the buttons on his Dalton blazer. They were lounging on the Hummels' couch, doing homework, eating popcorn, and watching _Mary Poppins_ at the same time.

"_Tigre_." When Kurt learned that Blaine didn't know a word of Spanish, he had to laugh. Blaine claimed he had always taken French (which Kurt didn't mind, because Blaine's voice was even sexier when he sang in French), so transitioning to Spanish this semester hard been hard.

"I don't know," Blaine fibbed, whining. "I don't want to do this anymore!" He leaned forward to watch Miss Poppins sing "A Spoon Full of Sugar."

"Stop acting like a baby, Blaine, this is the easiest word on the list." Kurt's boyfriend threw a handful of popcorn at his face. He smiled deviously and shipped one back.

"Oh my God!" Blaine exclaimed, covering the whole right side of face. "You got salt in my eye!"

"Here, maybe this will help." Blaine grinned and leaned forward, expecting a kiss, but instead Kurt threw another piece of popcorn at him. "You're such a drama queen."

"Look who's talking," Blaine huffed, trying to hide his smile.

Carole walked into the living room, drying her hands on a dish towel. "You two better stop getting popcorn on my couch. You know that the pieces fall in and then Finn eats them." She beamed. "How was school today, boys?"

"Fine," Kurt replied.

"Hard," Blaine sighed. Kurt knew how he felt- Dalton Academy gave unfair amounts of homework.

That second, Finn walked in from the garage. "Hi honey," Carole called. Finn ignored her; he just stomped past them and up the stairs. "What's wrong?" she asked, turning to Kurt.

"Rachel, probably." Kurt rolled his eyes , as if it were no big deal. Finn slammed his bedroom door in response.

Carole sighed. "Well… your dad's on his way home, and dinner's almost ready." She waved he finger at the mess they had made. "Clean all this up and try to get Finn to come out of his room. Okay? Okay."

She walked back to the kitchen. Blaine started to scoop up the popcorn pieces, but Kurt was frozen in his spot. Blaine looked at his boyfriend's terrified expression and chuckled.

"Nervous?" he teased.

"Oh, no, of course not," Kurt snapped, the sarcasm in his voice thick. "Telling my dad that you're my boyfriend is going to be a _breeze_."

Blaine laughed. "Don't worry. I've got this covered."

"How?" asked Kurt. "Last time you talked to him, he was angry with you."

"When?"

Kurt blushed. "Two weeks before we started to go out, and you went to talk to my dad about… about…" He trailed off and tried to hide his face.

"Sex?" Blaine guessed, trying hard not to laugh.

Kurt turned even redder. "Uh… yeah. Don't say that word."

Blaine grinned again. "Okay. I promise."

Kurt returned to their previous subject. "So wait… what makes you so confident?"

Blaine sat up straight, looking smug. "Because I've never met anyone who didn't end up loving me."

"Karofsky didn't seem to love you," Kurt mumbled, thinking back to the Night of Neglect, when Santana had to break up a fight between Blaine and Dave Karofsky.

"I mean people that _matter_," Blaine scoffed.

Kurt blanched when he heard the big garage door open outside. Blaine took a deep breath and stood. He took Kurt's hands and pulled him up.

Carole hurried out of the kitchen to the bottom of the stairs. "_Finn!_" Of course, he didn't hear her, because he had "Faithfully" by Journey blasting on his stereo. The song used to remind him of Carole's ex-boyfriend, who had taught him hoe to sing, but now it just made him think of Rachel. "_Finn!_"

"I'll get him." Kurt climbed the stairs. Anything to get his mind off the chaos Burt would make the next hour.

Kurt banged Finn's door.

"I don't want to talk right now," Finn called, his voice rising defiantly.

"You need to. Friday Night Dinner, remember?"

Finn didn't answer- instead he started slamming on the drums, along with the song.

"Finn!" Kurt repeated.

"I can't hear you!" Finn replied tauntingly. He began to sing.

"_Oh, oh o-oh, Faithfully! I'm still yours…"_

"You leave me no choice!" Blaine, who had followed Kurt upstairs, looked extremely amused. Kurt strode into his own room and grabbed a bobby pin from on top of his vanity table. He kept them in case Rachel of Mercedes ever felt like they wanted a new do. He hurried back to the hall, expertly twisted the pin and stuck it into Finn's lock hole. Kurt rotated the pin, and the door clicked open.

"Hey!" Finn cried as Kurt burst in.

"You should have just opened your door," Kurt retorted, grabbing Finn's arm and pulling him out of the room.

"I'm home!" Burt Hummel announced as the boys came down the stairs.

"Hi, Dad," Kurt said calmly, sauntering past him with his hand still clamped on Finn's elbow. Finn did not look happy at all.

"Hi Kurt. Hi Finn."

"Hello, Mr. Hummel," Blaine said politely.

Burt widened his eyes, as if he hadn't noticed his son's best friend there the whole time. "Why, hello, Blaine!" He gave a tight smile.

"Dinner is served!" Carole said proudly, gesturing for the boys to head into the kitchen.

"How was work, Honey?" she asked, sitting down at the table.

"Good. Miller's annoying, though."

"The new guy?" Finn confirmed with a mouth full of food.

"Uh-huh. He's too eager to please, which isn't _bad_, but he keeps tripping over his own feet out of excitement and messing things up."

Finn saw a chance at revenge for being dragged out to dinner and brightened. "So Kurt," he began, turning to his brother. Kurt sank down in his seat, away from Finn's maniac expression. "You and Blaine were amazing at Regionals. What was that song you two performed?"

"'Candles' by Hey Monday," Kurt answered softly.

"You and Blaine had a duet at Regionals?" Carole exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"It must have never slipped out," Finn said, shrugging. "It was really good, though. Such an emotional song. The chemistry between you two was unreal. How were you able to fake that? He propped his chin in his hand in curiosity.

Blaine quickly caught on to what Finn was trying to do. "Well, we _are_ best friends," he said smoothly.

"But it's a love song," Finn pressed, clearly trying to torture Kurt.

"Technically it's a break-up song," Kurt said, biting his lip and sinking even lower in his chair.

"Still," Finn continued. "There was a ton of emotion in it, and it seemed like you two were in love."

"You sound like you're quoting Rachel," Kurt snapped.

Burt looked suspicious, "What are you trying to say, Finn?"

Finn grinned triumphantly. He was almost there. "What I'm trying to say is-"

"I'm dating Blaine," Kurt interrupted. He figured this would go a little better if he made the announcement instead of Finn.

"I know," Burt said expressionlessly.

"Really?"

"Yup." Burt set his fork down. "You always act so surprised that I know these things, but you shouldn't. I'm your dad, Kurt, and you aren't very good at keeping secrets this big.

"I guess so." Kurt looked up. "Am I in trouble?"

Carole laughed. "Why would you be in trouble? We don't mind if you have a boyfriend- especially Blaine; he's practically already family.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hummel," Blaine said, beaming.

"Oh, please, dear, call me Carole." She gave him a sweet smile.

Then, as if nothing had happened, the family went back to talking about their week. Kurt didn't follow, along, because he was too busy being in a happy daze. He leaned over to whisper to Blaine.

"That went much better than I thought it would."

END OF PART 3


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome to Femme, can I help you?"

"No, thanks, I think we're good," Kurt said, waving the insanely tiny salesgirl off. She rolled her eyes for no particular reason and stalked off.

"Wow, she's got a stick up her butt," Kurt muttered, watching the petite human mannequin walk away.

"Did you see how tight her shorts are? That's the problem," Mercedes giggled.

Kurt clapped and turned to his friends. "Okay, ladies. What are we looking for?"

"Goth, but not too Goth," Tina recited.

"Purple and screaming 'diva,'" Mercedes said next.

Rachel bit her lip. "I'm not sure what I want."

"That's a first," Kurt said under his breath. She gave him a look, but was trying not to smirk. "Let's break into groups. Mercedes and Tina together, and I'll be with Rachel. Sound good?"

Mercedes saluted. "Yes, sir." She and Tina headed to the opposite side of the store.

Kurt led Rachel down the aisles, picking dresses for her and ignoring the comments she gave them. After all, he studied _Vogue_ year-round, and she wore those ridiculous over-grown toddler looks.

"So…"

"So what?" He looked up from a navy blue, full-length, backless gown and into her eyes.

"We were all wondering when Blaine was coming."

Kurt's face didn't change- even though he was confused. "Blaine's not coming," he stated.

"That's not what we think. It's obvious that you two are inseparable, so it just makes sense that he would show up."

"It was supposed to seem like a coincidence," Kurt admitted, looking down guiltily.

Rachel smiled sympathetically. "Blaine may be gay, but I don't think that he spends his Saturdays in the girliest formal dress store in the mall."

"Yeah, probably not," Kurt mused. He looked back at her. "You aren't mad?"

It was her turn to feel confused. "Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"Because Blaine's always with me," Kurt said shyly. "I don't want you to feel like he's taken your place."

Rachel's eyes widened. "Oh, no, Kurt! We don't think that at all." She gave him a bright smile. "Really, you wouldn't believe how happy we are for you! Everybody loves Blaine, and the two of you love each other." Some the happiness slipped from her expression. And compared to the beginning of this year, it's a huge improvement. Remember 'Come On Get Happy?'"

He smiled vaguely.

"I'm serious, Kurt. It was terrible to watch you like that- you were so lonely. Somebody like Blaine is exactly what you needed. You practically glow with happiness now. Everybody notices, and that's what we all want to see."

He was blushing a little. "Thanks, Rachel." He paused, then remembered what they were doing. "Oh, your dress!" He looked down at the heap of silk and bright patterns he had handed to Rachel. "I think eight's a good number to start with, don't you think?"

She didn't have time to answer, because he had already started walking to where Mercedes and Tina were waiting by the dressing rooms.

"Show me everything," he ordered, "or I will strangle you all."

"That's sweet," a voice behind him said.

"Hi, Blaine," the girls chorused.

"Hello, ladies." He turned to Kurt. "Surprise."

Kurt sighed. "You're too late. They already know." He shot them a sideways glance.

"Yeah, 'cause we're just smart like that," said Mercedes proudly.

Kurt glared at them. "Less talking, more trying on!" He waved them away. "Go!"

Blaine laughed as they sat down on a fluffy pink couch near the archway to the dressing rooms. "You're very serious about this, aren't you?"

"Prom is no joking matter, Blaine Anderson."

"I can see that." He looked away to hide his smile. Kurt knew what Blaine was thinking. He didn't mind. He rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"What is it?" Blaine asked, wrapping his arm around Kurt.

"I don't know. Kurt smiled at what he said next. "I just really, really, really like you."

"I really, really, really like you too." He leaned in to kiss his boyfriend.

Then a camera snapped.

"In the dictionary, next to 'sofrickinadorable,' there's this picture of them," Tina said, watching the two. Mercedes and Rachel nodded and agreement, looking at the little photo on the first girl's phone.

Kurt and Blaine pulled apart, embarrassed.

"Here," Mercedes said, taking the phone from Tina. "Send this to Merriam-Webster, and tell them that this is a word."

"Oh, God, no!" Kurt exclaimed, jumping up from the couch. Mercedes held the phone away from him, still typing.

"'Dear Mr. Merriam and Mr. Webster…' I hope they're both boys! 'I have a suggestion for a new word to go in your dictionary. It is sofrickinadorable…'" Her fingers were tapping furiously at the iPhone's screen.

Kurt finally wrenched the phone out of her hands and deleted the picture. "There you go, Tina," he said, handing the phone back.

"Party pooper," she grumbled before putting her phone back in her purse.

"So about the dresses," Mercedes prompted.

"Oh yeah!" Kurt said, mentally smacking himself in the head. "Let me see."

The girls each posed so he could see what they were wearing. His eyes fell on Tina. "Oh my God."

"I know, right?" she said, bubbling with happiness. She was wearing a flirty, white silk dress, with a dramatic black-and-gray pattern on it. "I love it. It's exactly what I wanted."

"Buy it, girl!" Mercedes squealed, hugging he best friend.

Two hours and thirteen more round of dresses later, the girls, Kurt, and Blaine were ready to take a coffee break. Tina had bought her dress, and it was a steal, because not many shoppers wanted something so spooky. Mercedes got a fluffy purple dress that almost resembled a tutu on her ninth try. Rachel didn't find anything, and left almost in tears.

They got to the Lima Bean and Kurt headed to the front to order. "I'll have a nonfat mocha, and a medium drip for that guy." He pointed to Blaine.

Mercedes stepped up to order for the girls, and Tina sat at a table in the corner with Rachel, trying to comfort her. "You know my coffee order?" Blaine asked Kurt teasingly.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Finn admitted. "It's just prom."

"'Just prom?' 'JUST PROM?'" Quinn heaved a huge sigh over the phone. "Finn, prom is the most important day in a girl's life, not including her wedding."

"So wait to go crazy until your wedding, then," Finn replied.

"You mean our wedding?"

He froze, the handful of Doritos pausing halfway to his mouth. "What? We're getting married?"

"Of course we are," she sounded irritated, as if this fact was obvious. "We'll get married, have kids in Lima. You'll take Kurt's dad's tire shop, and I'll be a realtor or something. I told Rachel, and she agreed." That wasn't entirely true. Although Quinn had told Rachel, the other girl didn't believe her and stormed off. Well, close enough.

"You seem to have this all figured out," he said. He didn't know any other way to answer what she just said.

"Yes, I do, but that's not the point. The point is, you need to rent a limo and wear a tux. That is, if you still want me as a date." The question hung in the air for a minute. Quinn waited nervously on the other line, hoping she hadn't gambled too much.

Finn pinched the bridge of his nose. He needed to get off the phone with Quinn- whenever he got on her bad side he got a headache. "Uh. Yeah, whatever. No problem. I've gotta go- the game's on." He hung up with her, not letting her say goodbye, hoping that the rhythmic sound of dribbling basketballs would soothe his pounding head.

"Hey, Puckerman."

Puck turned to the sound of his girlfriend's voice on Monday. "Hey, babe, what's goin' on?"

Lauren Zizes rolled her eyes. "I'll make it fast. You've done a decent job of wooing me-"

"So I can get in your pants now?" Puck asked excitedly, his eyes lighting up.

"No. You're not there yet." His face fell. "BUT I do think you deserve a reward, since you've been doing pretty well. I'm going to let you take me to prom."

"Seriously?"

"Yup. But don't mess it up, 'cause I don't really want to go, so I can take it back like that." She snapped her navy-painted finger nails in front of his face. "'Kay?"

"Yeah, totally." He was grinning like an idiot.

"Good." Lauren looked him up and down appreciatively, which she rarely did. She didn't like to let it slip that she actually returned his feelings for her. She quickly recovered and shoved her books to his chest. "Carry these, boy."

"Of course." He watched her lead the way to Math class, but hung back. "YES!" he scream-whispered, punching the air. Passersby watched him in amazement. Nobody knew what the former womanizer saw in Lauren Zizes.

"Puckerman!" Lauren yelled from ahead.

"Coming!" Puck ended his celebration and followed his girlfriend to class.

END OF PART 4


	5. Chapter 5

At glee club the next Monday, Rachel played out her usual routine by leading the class in vocal warm-ups. But to the New Directions' surprise, somebody had joined her in her in the front of the choir room: Sam Evans.

Up until now, only Rachel's friends, Finn, Quinn, and Santana had noticed what was going on between them, but now the news was spreading through the school like fire. Rachel hadn't gotten so much buzz since the break-up with Finn- which she was NOT over, to be clear, no matter how much she pretended she was.

"Come ON, people!" Rachel complained, stomping her foot. "It's the damn chromatic scale, not rocket science!"

"Yeah, seriously," Sam agreed, even though his face showed he was hopelessly confused.

"We will try this again," Rachel continued in staccato. "Until you guys get it right. Okay, here we go: Do, Di, Re, Ri, Mi, Fa, Fi, Sol, Si…" Brad the pianist followed along in harmony. "La, Li-"

Mr. Schuester lifted his head from his hands tiredly. "Rachel," he complained, his voice stern. "We cannot spend fifteen minutes on this!"

She scowled and spat "Fine!" She clamped her hand on Sam's arm and pulled him into the chair next to her. Quinn's usually-perfect face was twisted in disgust as she watched her ex-boyfriend follow Rachel's demands.

Mr. Shue clapped his hands, and the whispering about "Samchel" ended immediately. They all glared at him.

"Don't worry- you'll be interested to hear what I'm going to say." Their ears perked up. "One word: prom." This was answered by hoots and hollers by almost everybody in the room. "It's coming up, guys- it's on Friday! We need to think about what songs to do."

"Wait, we're performing?" Tina asked as the whole class' celebration halted.

"Of course. Why, is that a problem?"

Quinn looked around at the nervous faces around her. "Uh, yeah, it is, Mr. Shue. Every time we've performed for this school, something has gone wrong."

He furrowed his brow.

"'Toxic?'" Mike said.

"'Tik Tok?'" Brittany added.

"'Push It?'" Kurt said next, shuddering at the memory of their most provocative performance.

"Guys, the reason all of those performances failed is because we went in to them with the wrong intentions." Mr. Shue acted as if this was obvious.

"'Toxic' was fine," Santana muttered- too low for the teacher to hear. "You were just horny for Miss Pillsbury and screwed it up…"

"Any suggestions?" Mr. Shue asked brightly. This time he didn't notice all the glowers he was receiving.

"I don't know what he sees in her," the new Cheerios captain said.

"It doesn't make any sense. He dates two Cheerios and then moves on to HER? There's got to be something wrong with him."

"I heard she got the herp from Puck."

"What? She and Puck didn't have sex. Everybody knows that."

"I know that. It was in the mouth."

"That's disgusting! I heard she had to pay him to go out with her. I mean, it makes sense, since she paid Brittany to wear those hideous carousel horse sweaters."

"I heard-"

"Shut up, she's coming!"

Rachel passed the group of seven Cheerios obliviously.

"Hi, Rachel," they all chorused.

She turned, surprised. She recognized all of the cheerleaders, but never expected them to know her name. Did she imagine it?

"I love your skirt! Your style is just so inspiring," the fourth Cheerio- Bianca- gushed.

"Uh… thanks," she replied slowly, unsure if they were really just insulting her.

"See you later," the seventh said, giving her a sparkling Cheerio smile.

"Um. Yeah, sure." She furrowed her brow as she walked away. What just happened…?

Once Rachel had passed, the Cheerios let out a sigh of relief. "You guys can't keep doing that!" the first Cheerio said to her teammates. "We want her to like us, and if she hears what we say about her, we're screwed!"

"Whatever," the fifth said, earning a fiery glare from her captain. "Lets just get this over with, okay?"

"Fine," Bianca said, hanging up the first of the glittery posters they were carrying. "RACHEL BERRY FOR PROM QUEEN," it read, with a picture of the girl surrounded by gold stars.

"Coach will be so proud," the second Cheerio said.

"Yeah. This will REALLY get back at Quinn, Brittany and Santana. That's what they get for ditching us before Regionals." The captain tossed her blond ponytail, smirked, and led the girls off.

Quinn was pissed. Fuming, mad, livid, furious, outraged. No words that popped into her head could even begin to describe what she was feeling.

"Oh, hey Quinn!" Finn said happily as her met her in the hall.

"Get out of my way," she growled, pushing him aside.

He swiveled around and followed her. "Wha-"

"Where's Rachel?" Quinn hissed, not looking at him.

"In the choir room, last I knew." Oh crap. That was stupid. He could tell Quinn was mad at Rachel; he shouldn't have told her where she was!

Too late. Quinn burst into the choir room.

"You rotten, corrupt, evil bitch!" Quinn screamed at Rachel.

"What!" Rachel exclaimed, jumping about a foot in the air. She was accompanied by Kurt and Mercedes, who were both goggling at Quinn. Mr. Shue looked horrified.

"Quinn!" Finn yelled, appalled.

"How dare you!" Quinn screeched, ignoring them all. "After everything I've done for you!"

Rachel looked so lost. "But- I- You haven't done anything for me!" she sputtered.

"Oh, please," Quinn snorted. "We wouldn't have won Regionals if it weren't for me. You wouldn't have written that song if I didn't open your eyes! I can't believe You would do this!"

Rachel stuttered, so Kurt asked what he knew she was thinking. "What did she do?" She smiled shakily at him- a thank you.

"She went around the whole school and called me a whore. And she started running for prom queen! Now the Cheerios won't talk to me!"

"I didn't run for prom queen!" Rachel shot back, finally regaining speech.

"Well there are posters up everywhere!"

"I swear I didn't-"

Mr. Shue stepped in. "Quinn, Rachel! Enough! Quinn, who told you all of this?"

"Bianca, the captain of the Cheerios," she said, still glaring at Rachel. Rachel's lip trembled.

"Rachel." She looked up at her teacher with big eyes. "Did you run for prom queen?"

"No! I wouldn't because I know I can't win!"

Mercedes got up off a stool in the center of the room. "You know the Cheerios anonymously nominate a queen each year."

Quinn stared at her incredulously. Kurt nodded along with Mercedes. "Of course you wouldn't know, because they always keep it a secret from who they'll nominate. It was probably always going to you, until you quit. They picked Rachel to replace you as their vote."

Quinn's mouth fell open. "Drop out," she snapped at Rachel.

"There's no point now," Kurt continued. "Now that people know the Cheerios are rooting for Rachel, she has too many people on her side. You'll just have to win them back."

Quinn cursed silently and stormed out of the room.

"I apologize… For her," Finn said awkwardly before following his girlfriend out.

Kurt looked at Rachel, beaming. "You'll totally beat her."

Fifteen minutes later, all of the glee kids were sitting around a lunch table outside. Rachel and Quinn, naturally, were seated on opposite ends.

Mike Chang stood up. He took his girlfriend's hand, looking into her eyes. "Tina, I love you so much. I was inspired by what Blaine did for Kurt on Thursday, so I'm going to put on a little performance for you." She grimaced. "Don't worry- I won't be singing." She heaved a sigh of relief and hi grinned. Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, and Puck stood and positioned themselves behind him.

"Can't help it, the girl can't help it," Puck began, his voice deep and robotic.

"Oh, baby," Mercedes wailed, sounding just like Fergie. "Oh, baby. Oh baby."

Mercedes, Rachel and Kurt began to sing in harmony.

"First time that I saw your eyesBoy, you looked right through me, ohPlay it cool but I knew you knewThat cupid hit me, oh."

Mike break danced along to the words, and Tina was grinning.

"You got me trippin,' stumblin,' flippin,' fumblin'Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in loveYou got me slippin,' tumblin,' sinkin,' fumblin'Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love, so in love with you."

Kurt and the girls repeated the chorus again, before Mercedes took on another solo. "So in love with you," she sang as the song came to an end.

The glee clubbers clapped, but they were the only ones. This performance wasn't as loud as loud or grand as Blaine's.

"Tina," Mike continued. "Will you go to prom with me?"

"Yes, of course," Tina giggled softly.

He broke into a moonwalk and twirled around like Michael Jackson. "Yes!"

"You know what's in two days?" Kurt asked Blaine playfully on Wednesday after school. They were lounging on Kurt's bed, doing homework. Burt had not-so-secretly positioned Finn in his own room next door, close enough to hear if they were being inappropriate. Kurt didn't really mind.

"No, what?"

Kurt gasped. "But-"

"Kurt, I'm joking!" Blaine laughed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine." Blaine raised his eyebrows doubtfully, and Kurt gave in. "The girls at school are so dramatic. Rachel was nominated for prom queen, and now Quinn's really mad at her. She's got the whole club taking sides."

"That sucks."

"I know. And they're both my friends- sometimes- so I feel bad. Rachel and I have been close longer, so I feel like I should help her out. After all, she didn't want to run. The Cheerios made her."

Blaine caught the sad tinge to Kurt's voice. "You miss Dalton."

"Yes," Kurt admitted. "I know it's pathetic, since I wanted so badly to came back. There just wasn't any drama at Dalton."

"You forgot Trent!" Blaine chuckled. "He liked to cause trouble. But you shouldn't feel bad about missing both schools. You had people you loved- and who loved you- in both."

Kurt smiled at Blaine. His boyfriend always knew exactly what to say.

A new song came on Kurt's iPod. It was "Never Leave This Bed" by Maroon 5. Kurt didn't usually prefer this band, but he had ran out and bought their newest CD after Blaine had performed "Misery." Blaine, of course, recognized the song, and began tapping his fingers.

An idea popped into Kurt's head, and he lit up. "Sing," he stated.

"What?"

"You heard me, sing!" Kurt laughed. "Come on, this is like the best song on the album, and you're the best singer in the world! You have to."

"I don't know, Kurt-"

"Please?" Kurt jutted out his lower lip and batted his big blue eyes in a puppy dog pout.

Blaine sighed. "Fine. But only because you're so adorable."

Kurt blushed a little.

The next verse of the song approached, and Blaine joined in.

"You hurt me, but do I deserve this?

You make me so nervous

Calm me down

Calm me down

Wake you up in the middle of the night to say,

I will never walk away again

I'm never gonna leave this bed

So come here and never leave this place

Perfection of your face

Slows me down

Slows me down…"

The song eventually came to an end, and Kurt looked like he was going to cry.

Blaine cocked his head. "What is it? It wasn't that good."

"No, no… It's that- I just-" He gave up trying to talk and just hugged Blaine. "Nothing."

"Say it," Blaine urged sweetly. Kurt couldn't resist.

"I love you, Blaine," he said softly. Kurt bit his lip, waiting for the awkwardness.

Instead, Blaine's arms tightened around him. "I love you, too, Kurt."

END OF PART 5


	6. Chapter 6

The sleek black limo pulled up to the Hummel-Hudson house at seven PM sharp. Blaine got out, anxiously straightened his tie, and walked up to the door. It swung open before he could reach it.

"Blaine!" Carole exclaimed, poking her head out. "You look so… dapper!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Hummel. I get that a lot."

Blaine stepped into the front hall. Burt and Finn were impatiently waiting at the foot of the stairs. "Kurt, let's go!" Finn called.

"I can't find my camera!"

Burt sighed and glanced to the table next to him. Kurt's pink-bedazzled Nikon Coolpix was sitting on top.

Kurt finally came downstairs.

"What is that?" Finn snorted. Carole whacked him on the head with a rolled-up newspaper.

"A kilt," Kurt snapped defensively, looking down at the plaid thing he was wearing.

"Looks like a skirt to me."

Kurt turned up his nose. "You shouldn't be talking. _Look_ at you."

"What? It's a tux." Finn smirked and tugged the collar of his jacket, looking quite pleased with himself.

"_That's_ a cotton tie. I know for a fact you were supposed to get silk."

"Quinn won't notice," Finn scoffed, walking out the door.

Kurt took Blaine's arm and walked out. "Don't worry- you look fantastic," Blaine whispered as Burt and Carole called goodbye.

"I know."

The door to the Fabray mansion swung open.

"You're late." Quinn was scowling, but she still looked beautiful.

Finn stepped in through the doorway. "You wanted me to be."

"Yeah, ten minutes, maybe, not a whole half hour!" She looked down and glared at his tie. "That's cotton. I specifically told you to get silk!"

"You're lucky I got a pink one at all. Everybody already thinks I'm gay."

"But we needed to match." She gestured to her flowing, retro-looking, sparkly pink dress and stomped her foot. "Now the pictures will be ruined!"

"Quinnie," Ms. Fabray warned sternly. She was nudging Finn and Quinn closer. She lifted his hand and placed it on the small of her back. She then bustled back a few steps and held up her camera. "Pretty face, Honey."

Quinn did as her mother told her to for the next twenty minutes. "Oh, where is your corsage…?"

"Right here, Mom." Quinn pointed to the bunch of roses on her wrist.

"Good, good…" Ms. Fabray seemed to be in a daze.

"Um, I'm sorry, Judy, but we have to go." She looked up at Finn, surprised to hear him speak. "We, uh, have a prom to get to."

"Oh, yes, yes…" She spaced out momentarily. "You can go now, Quinnie. Have fun!"

"I will!" Quinn replied with suddenly-bright eyes.

"Win that crown!" Judy yelled after them as they hurried to the limo.

"Ooh, for me?" she cooed as she saw the monster of a vehicle.

"Naw, Blaine got it for Kurt," Fin said, sliding in.

"Oh." She sounded extremely disappointed.

"Finally," Kurt heaved. "I was getting kind of worried."

"Me too. I don't think Judy was ever gonna let me leave." Kurt and Finn laughed, but were silenced by the glare Quinn shot at both of them.

"I'll get Mercedes," Kurt said when they pulled to the fifth house. Puck and Lauren had gotten in last, and the were too engaged in a tournament of Bloody Knuckles with Finn and Wes to notice the limo had stopped.

"I'll come too," Blaine added. He seemed anxious to see Mercedes- one of the few New Directions he knew well.

They walked up to the door, hand in hand. Mercedes' little sister, Mary, pulled in open wearily. The 5-year-old's eyes lit up when she saw them.

"Mercedes, your dates are here!"

Kurt and Blaine stepped into the front room, and were met by Tina, Mike, and Mercedes. "Dates?" Mercedes clarified, putting emphasis on the s.

"Yep," Blaine chirped.

"I feel so special!" she gushed to Mike and Tina, who were beaming at her. She hung on to Kurt and Blaine's elbows.

"You should," Kurt told her, leading her out. "You look amazing."

"One downer," Mike chuckled. "Both of your dates are gay."

Blaine and Kurt grimaced, but Mercedes was still smiling. "Yes, but they're adorable! They'll do."

The group got into the limo. Their friends cheered when they saw them.

"Who's ready to par-tay?" Mercedes yelled, making the teenagers shout even more.

"Where are we now?" Santana asked.

"Brittany's house," Mike said, looking out the tinted windows. He turned back. "Who's going up?"

"Not it!" everybody shouted at once.

"I'll get her," Santana sighed, getting out of the limo. She took a deep breath, straightened her black-and-bronze mini dress, and rang Brittany's doorbell. Brittany and Santana hadn't talked since Thursday, and they had continued to date Artie and Wes. Santana didn't know what would happen next.

The front door opened slowly.

"Hi," Brittany breathed. Santana could hear Artie and Brittany's mom talking in the kitchen.

"Hey," Santana answered, just as softly. She expected an awkward silence, but instead Brittany kissed her.

"I know you don't want people to know you're a Lebanese yet, and I understand that," Brittany began. Santana laughed at Brittany's mix-up. "But I just want you to know that I still love you. No matter who you're with, or who I'm with. When this is all over, and when you're ready, we can be together."

"Thanks, Britt," Santana whispered, meaning it. They hugged.

"I promise- she'll be home by eleven. And if she isn't, it's not my fault. I can't drive the limo," Artie joked, gesturing to his wheelchair. Mrs. Pierce thought this was hilarious.

"Have fun, kids," she called, not even bothering to look at Brittany.

Artie rolled into the hallway, still smiling. "Oh. Hey, Santana."

"Sup, Four Eyes," she replied, nodding. "Let's go."

The three set off down the walkway wordlessly. Santana led the way, trying to hide her jealousy that Brittany was lovingly pushing Artie along.

"Last stop: Rachel's house," Artie announced. All of the boys were out of breath from getting Artie out of his chair and onto the seat of the limo. He seemed a little shaken- even though the guys were his friends, he didn't exactly trust him to get him into the stretch SUV.

"I'll get this one," Finn said enthusiastically, hopping out onto the pavement. Quinn raised her eyebrows at him. Rachel and Finn couldn't exactly be trusted alone.

Finn was surprised to find butterflies in his stomach when he waited on the Berrys' porch.

Rachel and Sam were on their way out. The door flew open, and Rachel and Finn collided.

"Oh, uh… hello, Finn," she said awkwardly, not meeting his eyes.

"Holy crap."

"What?" Rachel asked anxiously, glancing up.

"You look… beautiful."

Sam narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on Rachel's hand. He knew the New Directions and two Warblers were watching from the limo.

"Thank you." Rachel blushed, looking down at her black, sequin-covered, short dress. "It took forever to find the right one, but I think this is it."

"No, you look… gorgeous."

She widened her eyes and clutched her gold star necklace- which Finn had given her.

"I think we should go," Sam muttered, glaring at Finn.

"Yeah. That'd be good."

They all got in the limo, seated far apart. Kurt screamed.

"What?" Blaine gasped.

"Rachel! You look amazing!" Everybody rolled their eyes, but had to laugh. "How did you find that without me?"

She rolled her eyes again. "Kurt, you seem to have forgotten I have to gay dads. Leroy reads _Vogue _just as much as you do; he had no trouble helping me find this."

"I feel like I should be mad that I didn't find your dress, but I can't be." He smiled. "You just look too good."

"Thank you, Kurt," she said shyly.

The group of best friends told hysterical stories the rest of the way to school. Finn told the Warblers about how he broke Rachel's nose. Tina laughed about the week she dressed like a cheerleader to impress Mike. Kurt giggled when he explained how Blaine couldn't speak any Spanish- only French.

"_Ce n'est pas drôle, Kurt_!" Blaine laughed in French.

"That was insanely hot," Santana murmured, pretending to be straight.

"You should let Mr. Shue tutor you, Blaine!" Tina exclaimed. "He may sound boring, but he helps you learn fast!"

"_Je ne veux pas, je préfère le français_," Blaine chuckled.

"_Su pérdida, usted no sabe lo que estoy diciendo ahora_," Kurt stated, switching laguages.

"Um, what?" Blaine asked, confused. They just laughed.

END OF PART 6


	7. Conclusion

Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Sam, and Mercedes stood together in the corner of the gym during prom.

"I'm so glad the drama's over so we can just relax and have fun," Rachel announced, mostly to Sam. She took a sip of punch, hoping it hadn't been spiked yet. She didn't have a good history with alcohol.

"What do you mean 'the drama's over?' Rachel, it's just begun!" Kurt laughed. She swallowed. "Until Quinn and Finn break up, this will be hell."

"How long will that take?" Sam asked uncomfortably, glancing at the pretty blond.

"I don't think it will be quick," Kurt sighed. "Quinn won't let Finn break up with her, and he's too scared to try."

"She seems close to her breaking point, though," Blaine observed. Rachel looked over at Quinn again, realizing Blaine was right. Quinn looked uncharacteristically insecure.

"How long before she cracks?" Sam wondered.

"A couple of weeks, at the most," Mercedes guessed, watching the beautiful ex-cheerleader and her boyfriend. "Quinn can stand strong, more than anybody. Her only known weakness is her past."

"And wine coolers," Puck said, startling them. "That's how I got her knocked up." Lauren Zizes grinned- she was the only girl who could admire her boyfriend's womanizer trait.

"Why are we talking about Quinn?" Puck continued. "If you guys want dirt, I've got dirt. I mean, she _lived_ with me."

"Go away, Noah. This doesn't involve you," Kurt said haughtily.

"What doesn't involve who?" Santana asked, approaching the group. Everybody sighed. "Kurt, this isn't Karofsky again, is it? I'll beat his ass if he hurts you."

"Not it isn't, Santana," Kurt said tiredly. "You can go now."

"Wasn't he your boyfriend?" Rachel snapped at the Latina.

"No, he was just my beard," Santana hissed back, slurring.

"What the hell is a beard?" Puck asked loudly. They all ignored him, even though they didn't know either.

"Oh my God, Santana, are you drunk?" Rachel hissed, covering her mouth, as if the drunkenness was contagious.

"Yup, Yente, I am," Santana snarled back.

"What the hell is a Yente?" Puck asked again, at an even higher volume.

"That miserable old matchmaker from Fiddler on the Roof," Blaine recalled, making Kurt beam. Kurt loved that Blaine knew all about his favorite musicals. "…But how do you know who she is?" he continued to Santana.

"Because I watch all of those dumb musicals about Jewish people just so I can insult Rachel," Santana retorted before walking away.

"Hello there, nice to meet you. I'm your girlfriend," Quinn hissed, breaking Finn out of his daydream.

"I know that," he replied stupidly.

"Then stop staring at Rachel!" she practically screamed. Amazingly, nobody heard over the bass of Katy Perry's "E.T."

"I'm not!" he protested.

"Then who _are_ you staring at? Mercedes? Santana? _Kurt_?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Finn shouted over Kanye's rapping. "Are you calling me gay?"

"What?" Quinn asked, taken by surprise. "Shut up, Finn. It's just a figure of speech…"

"Because there's nothing wrong with that," Finn stated.

"Of course not." She crossed her arms and glowered at him impatiently. "Are we done with this?"

Finn searched her eyes for a moment, then spoke. "Yeah. We are. With everything." He turned and walked off the dance floor.

Quinn mouth fell open and she scampered after Finn in her heels. "Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said," he grumbled, walking out to the hall. "I'm going home."

"Oh no you're not," she replied with a nervous laugh. Quinn pointed back to the gym. "You're getting back in there and winning me that damn crown!"

"Try to make me."

She stared at him, her green eyes glistening with tears of frustration. "I'll see you Monday. Maybe we can figure this out then."

He turned and walked away. "Finn!" Quinn called after him, but it was too late.

She fell against the wall, sank down to the floor, and cried. She knew it was pathetic to be so upset about losing her chance at prom queen, but she couldn't help it.

In a few moments, she reached hysterics. Through her blurred vision, she didn't even notice the boy in the red letterman's jacket watching her.

"Hey, Kurt!"

Blaine, along with everybody else in the circle, tensed at the sound of the familiar voice. Kurt comfortingly patted his shoulder and turned to the approaching bully.

"Hello, David. I didn't know you would be here." Kurt's voice was smooth and pleasant, which surprised Blaine.

"I had a meeting with Bieste that ran late." He shook his head quickly. "But I just saw your brother and his girlfriend… I think they broke up. He ran out and she broke down into tears, It's pretty bad."

Kurt gasped and grabbed Rachel's arm. He paused before pulling her away and turned to Dave Karofsky.

"Thanks."

Karofsky blushed a little, not meeting Kurt's eyes. "You were right. I owe you."

Kurt smiled and walked away with Rachel. "You get Quinn, I'll take care of Finn." She glared at him. "Don't look at me that way, Missy. He's my brother first. If he wants you back, I'll let you know, okay?"

"Okay," she sulked, hiding her face behind her curly hair. Kurt smirked and headed the other way.

Rachel stood and bit her lip for a second. She was hesitant, but she knew what she needed to do. She rounded the corner and found Quinn crying silently on a bench in the wall. Rachel had a flash back to a year and a half ago, right after Rachel told Finn the truth about Quinn's baby's father. It seemed, even though so much had changed since then, Quinn still liked to cry in the same place.

"Quinn?"

The blond barely looked up. Rachel sighed and pulled her into the ladies' room.

Rachel sat down on the window sill as Quinn wept over the sink. She thought Quinn looked a lot like Thumbelina, from a fairy tale book her dads had given her when she was little. The frog had kidnapped Thumbelina, so she just sat there and cried and looked beautiful all at the same time.

Quinn sniffled and finally looked up at her reflection. Amazingly, her make-up was still flawless, and she didn't have a golden hair out of place. Things like that only happened to girls like Quinn.

"He left me, since you were probably wondering. You can go get him now," Quinn whispered to Rachel's reflection, scowling at her.

"I guessed that. But don't worry- when Finn gets over what you did to him, Kurt will come and get me," Rachel countered.

"I did love him, you know. I don't think he believed me."

"Maybe because you acted like prom queen was all you wanted?" Rachel asked. She wasn't trying to be rude, it just came off that way.

Quinn giggled softly. "Maybe."

Rachel carefully worded her next question. "Isn't it ironic that every time we really get along is right after we hate each other the most?"

"It could be that we're just not meant to be friends," Quinn suggested.

"I don't believe that. I think we just need to get everything off our chests before we can finally see eye-to-eye."

"Maybe," Quinn repeated, doubtfully this time.

"Either way," Rachel continued, "I think we can do it. Be friends, I mean. This won't be the last time we fight, but I have your back." Rachel got up and pulled the door open.

"Wait," Quinn pled quickly.

"Yes?"

Quinn looked down. "You have my vote for prom queen."

"I love you, Santana," Brittany murmured. The blond touched her forehead to the other girl's.

"I love you too."

"I'll break up with Artie if you want me to."

"Thank you." Santana looked around. They were backstage, sitting on the ground between the curtain and the wall. "Where are they right now?"

Brittany peaked out into the gym. "Artie's with Puck… and Wes is warming up with the Warblers."

"God, I don't want to think about them right now." Santana pulled out her flask. "To us." She handed it to Brittany.

"To us."

"Have you seen Blaine?"

Tina ignored Kurt's question. ""Oh, hey Kurt! What happened with Finn?"

"Nothing, he's fine now-"

"How about Quinn?" Artie interrupted.

"I don't know, I didn't-"

"Where did Rachel go?" Mike questioned next.

"She's with-"

"Are they coming back?" Puck asked.

Lauren didn't even wait for Kurt to open his mouth. "Is Quinn still-"

"_Shut up_!" Kurt cried. "I will answer all of your questions once you tell me where Blaine is." He shot daggers at all of them.

"It was supposed to be a secret," Puck admitted, heaving a sigh.

"The Warblers are performing here tonight," Tina explained. "Other than Wes and Blaine, you don't know they were supposed to be here. They wanted to surprise you when they went on stage."

"I knew it!" Kurt exclaimed, grinning. "Blaine can't keep secrets from me. I knew something was up…"

"Just don't tell him we told you, okay?" Artie begged. "We like the Warblers; we don't want them to be mad at us."

The moment he said that, Principal Figgins sauntered out onto the stage. "Children. Children." He repeated himself until the McKinley students quieted down. "Straight from Dalton Academy, I give you… the Warbles!"

The curtains opened. Blaine and Wes were back in uniform, standing in the front row of their glee club. They began to sing the opening of a song everybody knew. To Kurt's surprise, it was David who stepped to the middle of the stage- not Blaine.

"_I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good nightThat tonight's gonna be a good nightThat tonight's gonna be a good, good nightA feeling that tonight's gonna be a good nightThat tonight's gonna be a good nightThat tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

_A feeling, woohoo…"_

Blaine then joined in for harmony. His voice wasn't as high as Kurt's had been- or even Fergie's- but it still sounded great.

"_That tonight's gonna be a good nightThat tonight's gonna be a good nightThat tonight's gonna be a good, good night…"_

Nick and Jeff jumped down off the risers to their friends' sides. Kurt hollered. He knew how badly those two boys wanted the spotlight. The four began to rap.

"_Tonight's the night, let's live it upI got my money, let's spend it upGo out and smash it like oh my GodJump off that sofa_

_Let's kick it up!"_

Kurt's mouth fell open as Mercedes strode onto the stage. She took the spot in the center, while the boys continued to sing back-up. She picked up where Blaine left off.

"_I know that we'll have a ballIf we get down and go out and just lose it allI feel stressed out, I wanna let it goLet's go way out spaced out and losing all control!"_

The crowed cheered as her solo drew to a close. People knew Mercedes Jones was in glee club, but they had never heard her sing _like that_. She was blowing them all away. She smiled at their reaction as the boys joined in again.

"_Ch-ch-ch-ch_

_Fill up my cup, mazel tovLook at her dancing, just take it off!Let's paint the town, we'll shut it downLet's burn the roof, and then we'll do it again…_

_Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do itAnd do it and do it, let's live it upAnd do it and do it and do it, do it, do itLet's do it, let's do it, let's do it_

_'Cause I gotta feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good nightThat tonight's gonna be a good nightThat tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

_And I'm feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good nightThat tonight's gonna be a good nightThat tonight's gonna be a good, good nightI gotta feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good nightThat tonight's gonna be a good nightThat tonight's gonna be a good, good nightWoohoo…"_

A huge chunk of the song had been taken out, but it didn't matter. The gymnasium erupted into applause.

"We need that Blaine guy in our glee club," Puck mused. "Then we'd have Nationals in the bag."

"I'll talk to him about it," Kurt chirped, pleased that his friends liked his boyfriend.

"Time for our number, then," Tina announced, starting for backstage. "I don't know how we'll follow that."

The Warblers were enjoying the attention from the McKinley students. All of the girls why wondering who these handsome private schoolers kept showing up on their turf. The girls who didn't already have dates were flirting like crazy, and the Warblers were eating it up.

The curtains swung back closed, and Principal Figgins introduced the New Directions. Blaine walked off the stage, sweeping past Kurt with a smirk.

"Beat _dat_!" David shouted at him.

"Oh, you're on!" Kurt answered. The Warblers grinned as the New Directions took their places. Jeff handed his microphone off to Brit (who had recently rejoined the party, arm-in-arm with Santana) with a wink. She didn't notice it.

The track played, and she began to sing.

"_You say that I'm messing with your head_…"

Rachel and Santana flanked her, singing back-up. They plastered fake, but convincing, smiles on their faces- tricking the audience into thinking they were actually friends. "_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah_."

"_All 'cause I was making out with your friend.""Yeah yeah, yeah yeah""Love hurts, whether it's right or wrong.""Yeah yeah, yeah yeah""I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun!""Yeah yeah, yeah yeah…"_

Rachel took up the next solo._"You're on your knees,Begging 'Please stay with me'But honestly,I just need to be a little crazy!"_

The whole club sang together.

"_All my life I've been good but now,I'm thinking 'What the Hell'All I want is to mess around,and I don't really care aboutIf you love me, if you hate me,You can't save me, baby, babyAll my life I've been good but now,Whoa 'What the Hell!'"_

It was Kurt's turn for a solo. He stomped up to center-stage proudly, his kilt swishing.

"_So what if I go out on a million dates?""Yeah yeah, yeah yeah.""You never call or listen to me anyway.""Yeah yeah, yeah yeah.""I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day.""Yeah yeah, yeah yeah.""Don't get me wrong,I just need some time to play!"_

Santana sang next.

"_You're on your knees,Begging 'Please stay with me'But honestly,I just need to be a little crazy!"_

All of the New Directions chimed in again.

"_All my life I've been good but now,I'm thinking 'What the Hell'All I want is to mess around,and I don't really care aboutIf you love me, if you hate me,You can't save me, baby, babyAll my life I've been good but now,Whoa 'What the Hell!'"_

The boys and girls took different sides of the stage, singing harmony. Brittany once again took the lead.

"_You say that I'm messing with your headBoy, I like messing in your bedYeah, I'm not messing with your headBoy, I'm messing with you instead!_

_All my life I've been good but now,I'm thinking 'What the Hell'All I want is to mess around,and I don't really care aboutIf you love me, if you hate me,You can't save me, baby, babyAll my life I've been good but now,Whoa 'What the Hell!'"_

Everybody in the gym cheered as the New Directions dismounted the stage. Nobody even seemed to notice the absence of Quinn Fabray and Finn Hudson.

"That… totally rocked," Wes stammered to Kurt. His eyes on Santana, who had been busting some pretty dirty dance moves on stage.

"Don't fall too hard, buddy," Kurt said bluntly. "She's allergic to commitment."

The microphone crackled in the middle of Chris Brown's "Yeah 3x," but it wasn't until the demented Cheerios coach's voice sounded that the prom-goers finally quieted down.

"Shut up!" Sue Sylvester yelled at the DJ, who fearfully turned off the music. She turned to scowl at the audience. "It's become a tradition at this school for me to announce prom king and queen, since I am the best teacher here." The lanky coach shot a glance at Will Schuester, who just rolled his eyes. "Prom king is…" She ripped open the first envelope and squinted at the name in disbelief. "Kurt Hummel…!"

Kurt blanched, looking around at his friends. "We may have spiked the ballot box a little," Sam said dismissively. The boy blushed, causing his friends to giggle.

"Come on, Porcelain!" Sue shouted out at him. "Get your lady butt up here, we don't have all night!"

Kurt's friends pushed him forward, and he nervously made his way back to the stage.

"And now for the main event: prom queen." She urgently ripped the second envelope, quickly reading the winner's name. A deranged smile grew on her face. "And prom queen is… Rachel Berry!" she shouted vindictively.

Everybody clapped, but happy squeals came from the group of Cheerios by the stage. "Go Rachel!" they cheered.

Kurt and Rachel stepped up to the stage, where Sue Sylvester's minion Becky Jackson gave them their crowns. Rachel reached for the mic in Sue's hands, but the coach pulled it away. "We don't have time for _you_ to give a speech," she hissed.

Rachel frowned, but she obeyed and got off the stage. The king and queen were met by hugs from their friends.

"Aw, boo, I'm so proud!" Mercedes said to Kurt, squishing him.

"Let him breathe," Tina laughed. Mercedes did as she was told.

"Come on, people, let's dance!" Lauren yelled, leading the group to the dance floor. "Twenty minutes until prom's over!"

Rachel lingered in the corner of the gym with Sam. "I guess you got what you want," he said soberly.

"Yeah, I guess." She scanned the room. "But you didn't."

He shrugged. "It's not that bad. Quinn's a maniac," he chuckled. "I didn't realize that before. And Santana… she's with Brittany now. I guess she never really liked me. But she's not really the loyal kind of girl, is she?"

"No," Rachel said quickly. "Not at all." She looked up at him. "Will you be okay?"

He smirked. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I don't need a girl right now. Now go get your prince."

She smiled brightly. "I'll see you Monday, Sam."

"See you," he responded, leaning up against the wall leisurely.

Rachel swished across the gym, past her friends.

"He's outside," Kurt whispered as she came near. "He'll still be there."

"Thank you!" she replied happily, picking up her pace.

"Good luck!"

Rachel spotted Finn sitting alone on the wide set of stairs in he courtyard. His head was in his hands, and his red letterman's jacket was over his shoulders, shielding him from the rain. She tiptoed through the puddles starting to form and next to over him. Finn only realized she was there because her pink polka-dotted umbrella sheltered him from the drizzles. Rachel sat down next to him, not caring in her dress got wet.

"This totally sucks, Rachel," he grumbled. "She used me- _again_!"

"I know," she said softly, rubbing his back.

"How could I have been so stupid? She didn't love me, it was obvious. She kept pressuring me to start the relationship again, start the campaign for prom king and queen, and stop talking to you…" He trailed off and looked at Rachel. "But I couldn't do that. Quinn's pretty, and popular, and rich… but I just can't ignore the fact that I'm not over you." Rachel's eyes widened. "And I don't want to be over you," he added confidently.

"Really?" Rachel asked, her voice cracking.

"I'm sure." He took her free hand. "I know you didn't want to be with Puck or Sam. I just was so angry, I didn't want to believe it. I shouldn't have hooked up with Santana last year. I screwed everything up."

"That's just fine," Rachel sighed as Finn leaned in to kiss her. God, she had missed him so much. Finn cupped her jaw with his hand and pulled her closer.

"Not that this isn't ah-dorable, but prom's over now."

Rachel and Finn looked up guiltily at Kurt. He was a few steps below them, standing with Blaine under one dripping black umbrella.

"Busted," he said, smirking.

Blaine smiled lovingly at the couple, then turned to Kurt. "How could you say that? They're so cute!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You're a dork, Blaine."

"But Kurt! They're kissing in the rain!" Finn and Rachel stood, awkwardly brushing themselves off. "It's so romantic! I would have thought a Broadway whore like you would understand."

Finn raised his eyebrows at Rachel, reacting to Blaine's comment. She giggled silently as the four started toward the limo.

"'Broadway whore?'" Kurt repeated. "Really. That's what Blaine Anderson, hopeless romantic, says to his boyfriend on prom night. How sweet."

"It's incredibly sweet, actually, when you're as charming as me," Blaine countered.

Kurt "aww"ed and snuggled closer to Blaine. "Okay… ew," Finn complained.

Kurt glared at him. "We had to watch you two making out for five minutes, I think you can handle this."

They reached the limo and got in. "Yay, we can leave!" Santana said cheerfully, holding hands with Brittany. "Onward, driver!" she shouted to the chauffeur.

Tina kicked her heels off and put her legs up on Mike's lap. "I couldn't agree more. I had a blast, but I'm exhausted."

"It's official then," Finn said, smiling drowsily at Rachel. "We've had the best prom ever."

THE END


End file.
